


Propósitos para Año Nuevo

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: AU, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para Kaname existían una serie de propósitos que debía considerar cumplir para Año Nuevo, sin embargo si había algo que todos esos propósitos tenían en común eran una sola cosa: obtener la atención de Kiryûu Zero.KanameXZero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo cosas que actualizar pero... ¡nuevo fic!, porque estaba escribiendo algo para un pendiente y terminé escribiendo esto. Qué se le hace...
> 
> Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.

El sonido del tachado incesante del lápiz sobre el papel rasgó el silencio para luego sumir la habitación nuevamente en este mientras el joven de pupilas borgoña observaba con atención la lista sobre la cual había tachado por incontable vez los puntos más importantes, los que consideraba más «vitales» de sus propósitos para año nuevo.

Tras verificarlos por última vez Kaname dejó escapar un leve suspiro cansino mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su asiento, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana de la estancia, percatándose del caer de la lluvia en medio de aquella noche.

Un suave dejo de sorpresa se dibujó en sus facciones durante un segundo. ¿Ya había anochecido? ¿Cuánto había durado realizando aquello?  
Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo aquella lista lo valía.

Posó su mirada sobre su escritorio inquiriendo sobre la lista y la asió verificándola con cierta satisfacción ante el orden de los puntos plasmados en ella:

1\. Hacer las paces con Kiryûu Zero.  
2\. Hacerme su «amigo».  
3\. Deshacerme de los estorbosos inconvenientes, llámense: «manipulador hermano gemelo», el hastiante Takamiya Kaito e incluso de mi querida hermana (y a veces tan lenta para entender algunas cosas): Yuûki.  
4\. Obtener exclusividad en la atención y «cercanía» de Kiryûu Zero.  
5\. Conseguir acaparar por completo los sentimientos de Kiryûu Zero.

Una sutil sonrisa surcó sus labios al finalizar su lectura. En principio se cuestionó si debería añadir algo más, sin embargo tras horas había llegado a la conclusión de que aquellos puntos eran los esenciales luego de días de debates internos antes de aceptar lo que le impulsó a tomar esa decisión puesto que, aquello no era simplemente una lista acerca de las metas de año nuevo dirigidas hacia la persona que despertaba ciertos sentimientos en él. Aquella era una lista con los «propósitos de año nuevo» dirigidos hacia aquel quien durante años fue su «enemigo»; su rival, y el cual en cierta forma lo seguía siendo a pesar de que luego de verle junto a Takamiya, empezara a comprender que quizá aquel «odio» sentido durante tanto no se trataba exactamente de esto.

Era irónico aceptar aquello. Mas, si por fin lo había comprendido simplemente lo olvidaría y dejaría pasar. Lo olvidaría y dejaría a Takamiya y a Zero actuar libremente. Un desdeñoso sentir le inundó al rememorar a Takamiya y su interés por Zero. Definitivamente no dejaría que ocurriera aquello. Kaname jamás retrocedía ante sus decisiones. Por ello contempló la lista una última vez inquiriendo con especial atención en el primer punto: «Hacer las paces con Kiryûu Zero». Ciertamente sería difícil en demasía, mas Kaname sabía qué movimientos usar en aquella jugada. Por eso definitivamente tenía la certeza de que al final solo habría alguien que podría obtener la atención de Zero, y aquel alguien solo se podía tratar única y exclusivamente de alguien como Kuran Kaname. De alguien como lo era él.


	2. De cómo hacer las paces con Kiryûu Zero

Aquel ceño fruncido. Esa leve sorpresa e incipiente molestia brillando en aquellos ojos amatistas. La línea de esos labios apretados ante las palabras que contenía por espetar. Todo aquello era una señal inequívoca de que Zero estaba cabreado, y a Kaname le satisfacía el porqué de ello.

Disimulando su satisfacción contempló sentado tras Kiryûu, cómo este parecía a punto de replicar ante la decisión de su profesor de historia Kuran Rido. Zero intercambió una mirada desconcertada con Takamiya quien yacía sentado a su lado, el cual se mostraba prácticamente con una expresión similar, para seguidamente fijar su atención en Kaname, frunciendo aún más su ceño al verle.

—Disculpe, Kuran sensei —comentó levantándose de su asiento y conteniendo una visible exasperación—, ¿no existe alguna forma de cambiar las parejas asignadas? —cuestionó ante el hecho de que Rido le hubiese asignado trabajar con Kaname las últimas semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas—. Yo ya había elegido el tema para trabajar, y a mi compañero —dijo posando su mirada un instante en Kaito y Kaname sintió cierto disgusto hacia Takamiya.

—Lo siento, joven Kiryûu —dijo Rido fríamente—, ¿pero acaso tiene algún problema en trabajar con el joven Kuran? ¿Piensa negarse a cumplir con la asignación? —cuestionó con un dejo de advertencia ante lo cual Zero reprimió una mueca.

—No, Kuran sensei —masculló tomando asiento e intercambiando algunas palabras de queja con Kaito quien posó una mano sobre el hombro de Zero en ademán tranquilizador, a la vez que dirigía una fugaz mirada de desdén a Kaname  
quien nuevamente disimuló su semblante satisfecho.

Era el momento de continuar con sus «movimientos».

—Kiryûu —osó finalmente llamar a Zero quien reticente volteó hacia el castaño.

—¿Qué quieres, Kuran? —masculló exasperado.

—¿Sabes, Kiryûu? Entiendo tu molestia —dijo suspirando con falso pesar—, pero escuchaste a Kuran sensei, y a pesar de las diferencias entre nosotros me niego a fracasar en este trabajo solo por no poder lidiar con esto de forma madura —dijo con seriedad—. Así que al menos por esta vez, ¿no crees que deberíamos actuar con madurez? ¿No crees que al menos por este trabajo deberíamos hacer una tregua así fuese por estas semanas?

—No me digas que ahora quieres llevarte bien con Zero —interrumpió irónicamente Kaito—. No me jodas, Kuran. ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Este es un asunto entre Zero y yo. Las opiniones de terceros no son de importancia —dijo Kaname a Kaito disfrutando del odio que brilló en aquellos ojos avellanas los cuales le escrutaban pareciendo intentar descubrir qué buscaba él en realidad.

—Ya basta —espetó Zero—. De acuerdo, Kuran —aceptó escuetamente hacia Kaname y Kaito le miró sorprendido, a lo cual Zero simplemente se limitó a contestar con un bufido y una sutil mueca antes de mascullar unas nuevas palabras—: Por esta vez haremos tu maldita tregua pero...

—Joven Kiryûu —le llamó reprochantemente la voz de Rido y Zero se tornó rígido—, si tan ansioso está por iniciar una conversación con su compañero puede hacerlo fuera de mi clase —espetó y sus pupilas bicolores reflejaron dureza.

Zero chasqueó la lengua casi inaudiblemente ante la llamada de atención, decidiendo finalmente guardar silencio y prestar atención a la clase ignorando incluso los murmullos de Kaito llenos de reproches por haber aceptado la propuesta de Kaname.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en este ante la actitud de Kaito para posteriormente intercambiar una mirada con Rido, en la cual aquellas pupilas bicolores mostraron una expresión ladina durante un fugaz segundo durante el cual la sonrisa de Kaname estuvo a punto de ampliarse ligeramente. Su jugada había resultado. Tener como profesor a su tío después de todo tenía sus beneficios. En especial cuando su tío era un hombre con una veta arrogante, manipuladora y el cual presentaba un «pequeño» interés nada ético con respecto a la relación profesor-alumno hacia Takamiya Kaito. Mas, qué importancia tenía la ética cuando gracias a esto logró plantearle el «incentivo» de alejar a Zero del objeto de su «interés». Definitivamente Kaito no podía siquiera imaginar qué le deparaba el futuro gracias a los planes de Rido. Sin embargo aquello no le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba era saber que el primer punto de su lista estaba cumplido en cierta manera:

«Hacer las paces con Kiryûu Zero.»

Ahora solo quedaba hacer su próxima jugada.


	3. De cómo hacerse amigo de Kiryûu Zero

Un tenso silencio reinaba en aquella habitación pareciendo acrecentarse cada vez más. Kaname cansado de esto; de sus fracasados intentos de entablar una conversación con Zero tamborileaba su lápiz sobre la libreta que yacía en su regazo siéndole imposible empezar siquiera a hacer algún esquema de notas de su parte del informe, mientras que Zero parecía indiferente a esto, redactando de manera incesante frente a la computadora de Kaname, intentando así evitar cualquier posible intercambio verbal con este. Cuán frustrante era eso. A pesar de la tregua pactada entre ambos ni siquiera esto parecía mostrar más «accesible» a Zero, ni el hecho de estar realizando el trabajo en casa de Kaname tras la insistencia por parte de este. Kaname le había traído hasta allí con el fin de estar en un «terreno» alejado de Kaito y del endemoniado gemelo de Zero, mas esto no parecía estar dando los resultados que en principio esperó. Sin embargo aún no pensaba en rendirse. Aún le quedaban algunas jugadas.

 

Inesperadamente tocaron a la puerta y acto seguido una mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada afable entró portando una bandeja con un par de bocadillos y bebidas.

—Creí que luego de todas estas horas tendrían hambre —comentó Juri sonriente depositando la reluciente bandeja en el escritorio a un lado de Zero.

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron, aunque la fémina centró su atención en Zero, mostrando un ápice de curiosidad hacia este.

—¿Sabes, Kiryûu-kun? No creí verte alguna vez por aquí con Kaname. Siempre suelo verte tratar con Yuûki —comentó con inocente curiosidad ignorante de la enemistad entre Zero y Kaname, y este reprimió un leve gruñido al rememorar la cercana relación entre su hermana y Zero.

—Es por un trabajo —respondió Zero un tanto escueto pero con cierta amabilidad hacia la mujer.

—Ya veo. Pero bueno, ya no los molesto más. Si necesitan algo pueden avisarme —dijo en especial a Kaname quien asintió viendo a su madre abandonar la estancia.

Tras la salida de Juri la habitación se sumió nuevamente en un tenso silencio mientras Zero decidía tomar un bocadillo a la vez que de igual manera Kaname se disponía a asir uno.  
Mas una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa le hizo posar su mirada en Zero percatándose de cómo este observaba a la pantalla de la computadora con un leve brillo de interés revoloteando en aquellos ojos amatistas. Un leve indicio de sonrisa surcó los labios de Kaname al ver qué atraía de tal manera a Zero: una foto de él sobre una motocicleta Triumph Street Twin de tonos ambarinos y plateados, regalo de Rido por su último cumpleaños.

—Lo siento. La abrí por accidente —se excusó Zero mas en su semblante el interés era innegable por más que pareciera pugnar por disimularlo, hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse a preguntar algo aunque con cierta reticencia—: ¿Es tuya?

—Sí, fue un regalo de mi tío por mi cumpleaños —contestó y notó cómo su respuesta tornó pensativo a Zero, como si quisiera atreverse a decir algo pero un orgullo mayor se lo impidiera, y Kaname conocía de qué se trataba.

—Si quieres, puedes manejarla alguna vez —comentó ante lo cual Zero le vio con un ápice de incrédulidad y recelo.

—¿Por qué me dejarías hacerlo? ¿Y cómo sabes que me interesa? —cuestionó con ligera desconfianza.

—Escucha, Kiryûu —empezó a decir Kaname suspirando levemente—, no estoy planeando nada en tu contra por si lo estás pensando. Se supone que estamos en una tregua, ¿no? Además todos saben de tu afición por las motocicletas. Así que mientras estamos en tregua por qué no permitirlo. ¿Qué dices?

Zero se tornó sumamente pensativo, como debatiéndose con un fuerte cuestionamiento mas al mismo tiempo el brillo en sus ojos reflejaba el obvio interés, la tentación al contemplar aquella motocicleta. Sin embargo tras un par de minutos de silencio chasqueó la lengua y una sutil mueca cruzó su semblante.

—Quizás lo piense, Kuran. Quizás lo haga —dijo finalmente algo escueto aunque el interés por aceptar la propuesta de Kaname era claro en su tono, mientras regresaba a su labor de redactar el informe observando de vez en cuando a Kaname de reojo.

Un brillo ladino se reflejó en las pupilas de Kaname mientras mordía un nuevo bocadillo y contemplaba a Zero. Todos conocían la afición de Zero por las motocicletas, pero por sobre todo él conocía sobre los gustos de Zero. Por ello el dejar que Zero abriese aquella carpeta de fotos personales «accidentalmente» guardada en sus archivos estudiantiles había resultado tan tentadora. Después de todo sabía a qué cosas Zero no se podría resistir, y efectivamente no lo había hecho. Ahora quizás podría inclusive seguirle tentando con algunas cosas más que fueran de sumo interés para Zero. Realmente sus movimientos habían resultado y aunque su segundo movimiento no estaba del todo completo había dado el primer paso para cumplir el segundo punto: «Hacerme amigo de Kiryûu Zero.»

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de cumplirlo por completo.


	4. De cómo deshacerse de estorbosos inconvenientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya pasó Año Nuevo pero los «propósitos» de Kaname aún siguen, ah. :v Ya falta poco. x3

Aquellas animadas y exasperantes interrupciones eran incesantes. Aunado a esto esa penetrante y desdeñosa mirada avellana indudablemente le estaba hastiando, exasperando cada vez más a Kaname.

Sentado en la sala de la residencia de los Kuran, Kaname comenzaba a preguntarse cómo era posible que aunque hubiera planeado el estar allí en esos instantes junto a Zero, bajo la excusa de realizar parte de su trabajo asignado, estuviera rodeados de «molestias» cuando su único interés era pasar más tiempo junto a Zero ahora que empezaban a ser amigos. Sin embargo a pesar de que hubiera eliminado ciertas interrupciones como lo eran Yuûki y su obvia atracción por Zero, gracias a la «inocente» distracción de Yori en pos de su disimulado interés romántico por su mejor amiga, asimismo que con la ayuda de un sonriente Takuma con un inesperado interés por aquel endemoniado gemelo de Zero, y bajo la influencia de radiantes sonrisas Takuma hubiera conseguido llevar a Ichiru fuera de allí. Mas, ¿por qué así hubiera logrado esto aquel maldito de Kaito no se marchaba?

Aquello le disgustaba en demasía; el cómo este le miraba, sus interrupciones, sus «casuales» contactos con Zero bajo la excusa de ser su amigo. Definitivamente todo aquello acrecentaba un intenso cabreo en él. 

Conteniendo aquella acritud que se retorcía en sus entrañas ante la situación, alzó su vista encontrándose con la última pieza de su plan: Kuran Rido.

—Oh, ¿estudiando? —inquirió Rido con un ápice de malicia.

Ante la repentina visita, así como pregunta de Rido, tanto Zero como Kaito se tornaron algo incómodos.

—Sí, tío. Trabajamos en el trabajo que nos asignaste —contestó Kaname y sus ojos borgoña reflejaron un brillo ladino cuando se cruzaron con las pupilas bicolores de su tío, satisfecho ante la visita «casual» de este.

—Ya veo. Aunque no entiendo qué hace el señor Takamiya aquí. Quizás debería ocuparse más de su pésimo rendimiento que estar perdiendo el tiempo en trabajos ajenos —comentó observando a Kaito como si fuera un caso perdido.

—¿Pésimo rendimiento? ¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió Kaito extrañado y algo alarmado por el comentario de Rido con respecto a su rendimiento académico.

—¿Debería explicarle? Usted debería saberlo, joven Takamiya —finiquitó al parecer sin prestarle verdadera atención a Kaito, dando media vuelta para empezar a salir de la estancia.

—¿Qué? ¡Un momento, sensei! ¡Joder! —masculló Kaito confuso y molesto por lo dicho por Rido y el que este no le hubiera aclarado aquello, levantándose de golpe del suelo donde había yacido sentado y yendo presuroso y con expresión exasperada tras Rido.

Un fugaz brillo ladino se reflejó en la borgoña mirada de Kaname. Rido había cumplido com su objetivo de «atraer» al ingenuo de Kaito con aquellas pequeñas mentiras sobre su rendimiento. Realmente su tío quizás no era un profesor muy ético para llegar hasta ese punto por un capricho, mas cuán beneficioso resultaba eso en aquellos instantes.

—¿Kuran sensei siempre suele venir? Debe ser cansino tener que lidiar con alguien como él también aquí —comentó Zero escuchando las protestas de Kaito provenientes del exterior así como las arrogantes y socarronas respuestas de Rido.

—En realidad no tanto. A veces incluso puedo agradecerlo —dijo con un dejo enigmático en su tono lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a Zero—. Pero no creo que Takamiya regrese por ahora, así que al final solo estaremos tú y yo.

—Eso parece —asintió Zero suspirando y decidiendo ignorar las protestas de Kaito que cada vez se hacían más lejanas, concentrándose en leer su libreta con sus notas.

De repente Kaname se apegó a Zero, posando su vista en el cuello de este, específicamente en su tatuaje para acto seguido osar acariciarlo.

Zero dio un respingo, enarcando una ceja extrañado.

—Solo sentía curiosidad por tu tatuaje. Quería saber cómo se sentía en tu piel —dijo Kaname con simpleza preguntándose si Zero captaría el trasfondo de aquella respuesta, sin embargo este no pareció hacerlo, limitándose a encongerse de hombros y regresando su atención a sus notas, aunque permitiendo que Kaname acariciara ocasionalmente de manera «inocente» su tatuaje.

Y mientras Kaname se permitía sentir la calidez y tersa textura de aquella pálida piel con aquel pretexto, se regodeó internamente de ese momento puesto que era indudable la efectividad de ciertas tácticas contra ciertas molestias y así, deshacerse finalmente de aquellos estorbosos inconvenientes.


	5. De cómo obtener exclusividad en la atención de Kiryûu Zero

El cálido sol se reflejaba sobre aquella piscina, en la cual el agua se ondulaba producto de quienes practicaban en ella. El agua se agitó y dos jóvenes avanzaron nadando con rapidez y elegancia, compitiendo hasta que uno de ellos llegó a la línea de meta emergiendo y mostrando un ápice de arrogancia en su mirada borgoña ante su victoria.

Su contrincante gruñó esbozando una mueca, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kaname ante la actitud de Zero, sin embargo aquella sonrisa iba más allá de eso. No solo sonreía por su victoria, lo hacía por lo que esto representaba, el cada vez pasar más tiempo junto a Zero, ser cada vez más cercano a este.

Zero salió del agua y las pupilas de Kaname recorrieron aquella húmeda y esbelta figura con la cual solía fantasear.

—¿Molesto por perder otra vez? —comentó Kaname con ligera diversión saliendo de igual manera del agua.

—Cállate, Kuran —gruñó Zero sacudiendo su humedecido cabello y Kaname rio ligeramente, sin embargo su risa cesó al percatarse de cómo Zero cambiaba repentinamente su semblante a uno con cierto aire pensativo y preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado.

—No es nada. Solo pensaba en que es raro que Kaito no viniera a las prácticas del club cuando pronto tendremos una competencia.

—Debe tener sus razones —comentó un tanto disgustado aunque sin demostrarlo, ante el hecho de que Zero estuviera recordando a Kaito—. Creo que quizás debe estar más preocupado por sus calificaciones con Rido que por la competencia —dijo rememorando las tácticas que estaba utilizando últimamente Rido para mantener a Kaito preocupado por sus estudios. Cuán ingenuo había resultado Takamiya, aunque esperaba que siguiera así. Realmente su tío sabía conseguir todo lo que quería, como todos los Kuran.

En medio de sus pensamientos notó cómo Zero fijaba su mirada hacia los jardines a la vez que fruncía el ceño, y al percatarse de la razón de esto una leve y fugaz molestia cruzó la expresión de Kaname: allí se encontraban Rido y Kaito.

—Uhm, quizás tienes razón en lo que dijiste —musitó hacia Kaname aunque sin parecer completamente convencido, viendo cómo Kaito seguía a Rido con clara molestia—. Aunque no parece estarla pasando muy bien con Kuran sensei.

—Mi tío tiene un carácter díficil, pero estoy seguro de que Kaito ya aprenderá a lidiar con él —dijo con leve malicia siendo consciente de cómo habría de aprender a lidiar Takamiya con Rido, sin embargo a pesar de todo ver cómo Zero fijaba su atención en Kaito le pareció inaceptable. Él era quien estaba compartiendo tiempo con Zero, volviéndose cada vez más cercano a este, Zero no podía prestar atención a semejante molestia.

—Zero —le llamó Kaname obteniendo un leve gruñido en respuesta mientras que Zero no dejaba de ver hacia donde se encontraban Rido y Kaito—, más tarde vendrás a mi casa, ¿no?

Como única respuesta obtuvo un gruñido afirmativo  
aunque en realidad Zero ni siquiera parecía prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras. Sutil malicia se reflejó en sus pupilas ante esto. ¿Acaso Zero seguiría asintiendo a cualquier cosa solo por prestar atención a Kaito?

—Zero, ¿mañana entrenaremos juntos nuevamente? —preguntó obteniendo la misma respuesta.

—Zero, ¿el fin de semana saldrás conmigo? —inquirió y de nuevo Zero respondió de la misma manera.

—Zero, ¿puedo besarte? —preguntó con simpleza obteniendo la misma respuesta mas tras unos segundos Zero pareció percatarse realmente de lo que Kaname había dicho, girando a verle perplejo. Mas fue demasiado tarde para su reacción, puesto que antes pudiera replicar algo los labios de Kaname rozaron los suyos durante un instante.

—¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué coño haces?! —espetó arrebolado dando un paso hacia atrás y viendo a su alrededor buscando asegurarse de que nadie les hubiera visto.

—Tú respondiste que sí —contestó con simpleza aunque cierta intensidad refulgía en sus pupilas borgoña—. Vamos, el entrenador nos está llamando —comentó dirigiéndose hacia donde algunos alumnos se concentraban.

Zero permaneció inmóvil, pareciendo querer decir algo, mas luego de unos segundos siguió a Kaname aunque no sin cierta reticencia, sin embargo Kaname se percató de las miradas de reojo que Zero le dirigía a la vez que se tornaba levemente arrebolado, y ante ello Kaname reprimió una sonrisa.

Zero ya no le prestaba atención a Kaito y dudaba que durante el día volviera a pensar en este. Tenía la certeza de que Zero solo habría de mantener su atención y sus pensamientos en él, en aquel beso. Y con esto además tuvo la certeza de que había cumplido el cuarto punto de su lista:

«Obtener por completo exclusividad en la atención de Kiryûu Zero.»


	6. Chapter 6

Una fina lluvía caía, acrecentando su intensidad gradualmente. Bajo esta, algunos alumnos de aquella academia los cuales se encontraban en el exterior, se tornaban ligeramente presurosos por resguardarse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.  
Sin embargo a Kaname no le interesaba en lo absoluto resguardarse.

Su mirada borgoña seguía atenta el andar de un par de gemelos de cabello platinado quienes apremiaban el paso hacia la salida, mostrando especial atención en cómo Ichiru asía el brazo de Zero. 

Un ápice de disgusto se agitó en él. Durante esos días le había sido imposible pasa tiempo a solas con Zero justamente por culpa de aquel endemoniado gemelo quien últimamente parecía no abandonar a Zero ni un mísero segundo y además arrastrarle lejos de Kaname. Maldecía que Zero tuviera semejante hermano, así cómo el hecho de que Takuma pareciera no estar cumpliendo su «trabajo.» ¿Tan difícil era lidiar con Ichiru? Mas no iba a permitir que este se interpusiera más en sus objetivos.

 

Decidido apresuró el paso hacia ambos gemelos, ignorando las finas gotitas de lluvia que caían sobre él.

—¡Zero! —le llamó finalmente alcanzándole y asiéndole de un brazo.

Zero se detuvo, volteando a verle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de manera interrogante.

—¿Kaname?

—Zero, necesito hablar contigo.

—Zero no tiene nada que hablar contigo—interrumpió Ichiru desdeñoso—. Ahora lárgate, Kuran.

 

Cierta molestia inundó el semblante de Kaname. Ichiru podía ser el gemelo de Zero y además conocía cuán unidos eran, pero aun así no se dejaría apartar por Ichiru. Él obtendría a Zero y sus sentimientos más allá de cualquier cosa que Ichiru pudiera lograr.

—Oh, ¡Takuma! —exclamó Kaname viendo hacia un punto tras Ichiru quien al escuchar aquel nombre giró de inmediato musitando «Taku, ¿dónde?», momento el cual fue aprovechado por Kaname para tomar a Zero del brazo y halarle lejos de allí.

—Oye, ¿pero qué mierda pasa? —espetó Zero siendo prácticamente arrastrado de manera presurosa por Kaname.

—Ya te lo dije. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Pero y Ichiru...

—Olvídate de Ichiru —dijo con un dejo de dureza deteniéndose finalmente bajo uno de los techados pasillos exteriores y liberando a Zero—. No quiero hablar de Ichiru sino de ti y de mí —comentó percatándose del semblante incipientemente confundido de Zero—. Quiero hablar de aquel beso, de qué pasaría si intento besarte de nuevo —dijo directo acercándose a Zero.

Este se tornó sumamente sorprendido y arrebolado, para luego fruncir el ceño sin abandonar aquel sonrojo.

—Pero por qué...

—¿Por qué una persona besaría a otra de la manera en la cual quiero besarte, de esta manera? —musitó con sus pupilas refulgiendo con un intenso anhelo, acorralando a Zero contra una de las columnas del pasillo y besándole antes de que este pudiera replicar algo.

Kaname percibió el respingo inicial de Zero así cómo le notó inicialmente estático, mas asimismo con el pasar de los segundos se regodeó de la calidez de aquella boca que empezaba a corresponderle, así cómo de esa lengua que iba animándose a acariciar la suya.

—¿Ahora lo comprendes o necesito ser más explícito? —musitó lamiendo con sensualidad el labio de Zero y osando acariciar parte del trasero del contrario apegándole contra sí.

—Eres un idiota —espetó en un gruñido aunque sin apartarse de Kuran, tragando saliva antes de fijar su mirada amatista contra la borgoña—. ¿Desde cuándo tú...?

—Desde hace algún tiempo. Desde que empecé a conocerte más —afirmó omitiendo que su interés venía desde mucho antes así como sus «pequeñas artimañas» para acercarse a Zero. Estaba seguro de que si Zero se enteraba de ello le asesinaría, pero Kaname no se preocuparía por eso. Después de todo era bueno ocultando ciertas cosas al igual que lo era consiguiendo lo que quería.

—Y ahora —continúo Kaname—, ya comprendiste la razón de por qué te besaría o necesitas que te lo aclare aún más—ronroneó contra los labios de Zero.

—Definitivamente eres un idiota —gruñó mas no se apartó ni negó cuando los labios de Kaname reclamaron nuevamente los suyos, dejando brotar aquel anhelo que venía agitándose en su interior desde hacía tanto en Kaname.

Y mientras Kaname devoraba aquella boca su interior parecía palpitar con calidez ante el hecho de haber cumplido sus própositos, ante el hecho de haber comenzado a «acaparar» los sentimientos de Zero por la forma en la cual le sentía responder a aquel ósculo, pero por sobre todo su interior palpitaba de dicha ante el hecho de que en definitiva había conseguido una oportunidad con Zero, una oportunidad en donde habría de demostrarle un sentir tan intenso que jamás amainaría ante Kiryûu Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo me falta un pequeño extra RidoXKaito. x3


	7. Extra: De cómo engañar a un inocente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y he aquí el extra. :D

Aquella presencia llena de arrogancia parecía cernirse sobre él. Podía percibir aquella mirada sobre sí e imaginaba aquellos ojos bicolores llenos de gélida socarronería, y aquello, el solo imaginarlo, el percibir aquella mirada se le estaba haciendo insoportable, le estaba cabreando. Indudablemente no soportaba a Kuran Rido. Mas, por más que le detestara dependía de este, por sus calificaciones debía soportarlo. ¡Pero cuán difícil era!

Intentó calmarse y no romper el lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos mientras sus ojos se posaban impacientes en su reloj y Rido quien cerca de él con aquella maldita mirada maliciosa. Apretó el lápiz entre sus dedos regresando su atención a su prueba. Dos minutos. Le quedaban solo dos miserables minutos para terminarla. Maldecía a Rido y las oportunidades que le daba para mejorar sus calificaciones puesto que aquellas no eran oportunidades sino una absoluta tortura.

—Ya se ha terminado el tiempo, señor Takamiya —anunció Rido arrebatándole la hoja a Kaito.

Este bufó mirando con molestia a Rido el cual sonrió ladinamente.

—Espero que sus respuestas sean correctas. Después de todo esta es una oportunidad que debería agradecer un estudiante como usted —dijo Rido viendo a Kaito con falso pesar.

—Y la agradezco, Kuran sensei —masculló conteniendo su cabreo.

—Me alegra. Y en realidad debería considerarse afortunado. No a todos les doy una oportunidad así.

—Sí, muy afortunado —comentó irónico.

—¿Acaso lo duda, joven Takamiya? Es afortunado. Una oportunidad así solo se la daría a alguien que tuviera la fortuna de tener mi interés. Y usted, joven Takamiya, definitivamente me interesa mucho —ronroneó con insinuante malicia acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Kaito, tan cerca que este podía percibir el cálido aliento de este y la fragancia maderosa de su perfume.

 

Kaito se congeló ante aquel tono, mas la intensidad hambrienta en aquellas pupilas bicolores agitó su ser. Esa mirada. Ese tono. No podía ser cierto. Debía estarlo imaginando, sin embargo la mirada de Rido reflejaba claramente sus intenciones, así como la certeza de obtener lo que quería.

Agitado se levantó tomando sus cosas, buscando abandonar presurosamente el salón.

—Señor Takamiya, antes de que marche, recuerde que mañana le espero nuevamente después de clases. Estoy seguro de que desde ahora nuestras clases extras podrían ser más interesantes —dijo enfatizando sus palabras con oscura sensualidad y devorando con su mirada de forma descarada a Kaito, quien se marchó presuroso y claramente agitado.

Rido profirió una fugaz carcajada y maliciosa diversión bañó su semblante mientras revisaba ahora la prueba de Kaito. Como esperaba le había ido bien. Sin embargo Kaito no tenía porqué saberlo, al igual que aún no tenía que saber que sus notas estaban bien y nada de eso era necesario. Sin embargo para él si lo era, aunque en algún momento le diría a Kaito la verdad, mas eso sería luego de tenerle. Hasta entonces seguiría disfrutando de cuán fácil era engañar al inocente de Kaito. Después de todo un Kuran siempre obtenía lo que quería e indudablemente lo que quería era a Takamiya Kaito cediendo por fin ante él.


End file.
